marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Foster (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Discovering Thor Jane Foster was traveling in a van with her colleague Erik Selvig, and her assistant Darcy, when the mysterious weather event subject of Foster's research unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Lewis tazered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. These events transpired in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. The following day, Darcy made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Jane realized that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more skeptical. So began a lengthy disagreement between the two, with Foster theorising about the possibility of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge and Selvig insisting that everything Thor had been saying about gods and other worlds was nothing more than delusional talk based on old myths. Despite Selvig's concerns, Jane's interest in Thor pushed her to find out out more and the trio set off for the hospital to find the stranger. Once they were reunited, the trio and Thor went to a local diner where Jane pressed for more information, trying to make sense of what he was telling them. It was there that Thor overheard news of his missing hammer and set off on his own to retrieve it. Returning home, Jane and her colleagues found S.H.I.E.L.D. agents confiscating their equipment. After commiserating with her colleagues over the loss of their property, Jane chanced upon Thor again and volunteered to assist him with reacquiring his hammer. This goal proved unsuccessful when Thor, stealing into the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. compound that had sprung up around the artifact, found himself unable to lift it and allowed himself to be caught. Jane enlisted Erik in helping her get Thor released, which led to a series of events that bonded the expanded group more closely, Selvig befriending the man and Foster starting to view him as a romantic interest as he offered his own insights into her theories and returned an important piece of Jane's confiscated property: her journal. Selvig reveals to Thor that he is a father figure to Jane, having taught with her father at university. He refers to Jane's father in the past tense. Thor and Jane's time together was cut short when first several of Thor's friend's from Asgard arrived to take him home, and then The Destroyer arrived to kill him. Thor ultimately beat The Destroyer, regaining his hammer and his full power in the process. Jane could see what he really was for the first time, but with the return of Thor's power came the return of his responsibility to his realm and his people. Thor insisted that Coulson return Jane's property to her, and Coulson agreed, also offering her a job. She initiated a kiss with the God of Thunder just before he returned to his home. Jane then returned to her research into the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, searching for a way to be reunited with Thor. The Convergence Following the Battle of New York and Thor's brief return and departure, Jane apparently abandoned her efforts to re-open the Bifrost at Earth's end, attempting to move on with her life. However, when the Convergence began to take place- a rare event in which all of the nine realms came into close alignment- Jane was accidentally exposed to the long-lost Aether, prompting Thor to return to Earth to visit her and take her to Asgard for closer examination. After Frigga sacrificed herself to save Jane from Malekith during the Dark Elves' invasion of Asgard, Thor, Sif, Heimdall, Volstagg and Fandral were forced to break Loki out of prison so that he could use one of his paths out of Asgard to take Jane and Thor to the realm of the Dark Elves in the hope that Thor could destroy the Aether after Malekith extracted it from Jane but before Malekith could absorb it himself. This plan ultimately failed- seemingly resulting in Loki's death- but Thor and Jane were able to return to Earth in time to stop Malekith, Jane and Erik managing to extract the Aether from Malekith once more. Having delivered the Aether to Asgard, Thor, having concluded that he was ill-suited to be king of Asgard as he lacked the temperament to make the necessary hard decisions, returned to Jane on Earth . Following the Convergence, Jane became Earth's most renowned astrophysicist due to the proof of her theories, touring the globe to give lectures in all kinds of locations; Thor even noted that she had been nominated for a Nobel Prize. After Thor went travelling to seek out evidence of the Infinity Stones and face various new threats to Asgard, he and Jane ended their relationship, although the exact circumstances are unclear; fans of Thor had heard that Jane dumped him, but Thor claimed in response that he dumped her, although he later amended it by saying that it was a 'mutual dumping' . | Powers = | Abilities = Above average intellect: astrophysics, demonstrated interdisciplinary thinking and methodology | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Magnetometer, spectral imaging equipment | Transportation = Research vehicle (Pinzgauer) | Weapons = | Notes = * Natalie Portman portrays Jane Foster in Thor and Thor: The Dark World. Portman will reprise her role in the upcoming film Thor: Love and Thunder. }} * Jane Foster did not make an appearance in Marvel's The Avengers due to Natalie Portman's pregnancy and subsequent maternity leave, although her image was briefly displayed when her whereabouts (an observatory in Tromso, Norway) were reported to Thor, with Phil Coulson assuring Thor that she was in protective custody and safe from Loki. She was also absent in Age of Ultron, although Thor stated that she was away receiving a Nobel Prize for her work. | Trivia = * According to the Thor movie website, Jane has a doctorate in particle physics and is conducting postdoctoral research at the time of the first film. Her ID (seen in the movie, but also distributed as bonus material in the Phase 1 DVD set) identifies her as affiliated with "Physics/Astrophysics Research Department, Culver University Science Center, Experimental Particle Physics." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джейн Фостер (199999) Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Culver University Faculty Category:Reality Gem wielders